Dreamtime
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: In a state of daydreams and awakening, Sumire and Stella are attempting to save Inuyasha from the forces of Chaos.
1. Chapter 1

Stella was watching a crime drama, bathed in the glow of the October sunset. She was still awake, her golden eyes shining with an ethereal glow. She was nibbling on a pickle, and then, just at the climatic scene, she heard her twin sister scream. She jumped, and the pickle flew out of her hand onto the floor.

But she was hardly concerned with that right now. She grabbed a lamp and jerked the chord out of the wall, sure her sister had been attacked. She ran into her sister's room. "What happened Sister? Did someone hurt you?"

Sumire said nothing, just dissolved into hopeless tears. Her ice blue eyes looked silver when she cried, as she was doing now, and her dark hair covered her face. Stella gathered her twin in her arms. "Was it another nightmare?"

Sumire whimpered in response. Stella put her hand on her sister's head and gently moved her back onto the pillow. She lay next to Sumire, scratching her head and whispering, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…" until she was sleeping again.

Stella then stood, tying up the red hair she had inherited from their mother Kyoko.

It's just bad luck, she thought. We've always had it. It'll be okay. I'll get us through it. But…I've never seen her this sick before.

She thought for a moment, then walked up the back stairs into the attic. She opened up an old dusty trunk and pulled out a spellbook.

She blew off the dust and coughed. "Wow, it's really been awhile."

Thunder boomed outside, and rain started to pound on the attic window. Stella cringed. "Well, now's as good a time as any."

She lit a candle and wrote 'Tell me what is bothering Sumire,' and then burned it, while chanting,

"_My love strong,_

_My spirit weak,_

_It is an answer that I seek,_

_The question burns within this fire,_

_So I may hear my heart's desire."_

There was a blast of wind that blew out the candle, and the bulb in the attic chose the same moment to shatter. Stella jumped, but then she realized that the window hat just blown open. She sighed and latched it. "Should have known it wouldn't work. Time for bed."

She picked up their kitten Fluffy and took her down to bed.

**Dream State: Sumire**

Sumire raised her head. She was dancing. There were faceless members in the audience. Finally she fell to her knees to end the dance. Her hair fell in front of her this dream, her hair was a pale silver color, and bound at either side of her head in odango.

When she looked up everyone was gone, but her mother. Her human mother, or was it? She was…clapping.

"Who are you?" She asked. "Is this your story? Is it you who draws the curtain? Do you choose your own steps in the dance? Find your strength. Use your power. And with your own power fight back the chaos of this world."

"But what…" Sumire began.

She faded into a beautiful queen. "Find the Star Crystal. Restore the Light. Light up…the darkness."

She vanished in orbs of gold and sliver light.

**Awake State: Sumire**

"Sumire!" yelled the teacher. "What on earth makes you think you can sleep in my class?!"

There were giggles all around.

She jerked up, and looked around. "I'm sorry. I just haven't been getting much sleep the last few days."

"Well you need to rectify that in the clinic," the teacher said. "Inuyasha, you certainly know the way, why don't you take her."

A boy with long black hair and dark eyes stood up and led her down the hall. No one's appearance surprised Sumire here at Yume Academy. It seemed that everything was weird here.

He didn't say a word to her, so she decided to be friendly.

"Hello," she said. "My name is Sumire. Guess you knew that. So ah…"

She stopped. There was a strange song coming down the hall.

"You died right before my eyes

A 'husk' that gave no response.

The silence just pained me so."

Inuyasha had stopped as well and his dark eyes were wide. Sumire turned and looked at him. "Are…you alright?"

He shook his head slightly, and nodded. "I'm fine."

A cold wind passed down the hallway and chilled them to the bone. Sumire grabbed Inuyasha's arm. "I-Izayoi…"

"How do you know that name?" Inuyasha asked, jerking out of her grasp and turning to her.

"I…" Sumire began softly. "I don't…"

She ran from him, taking refuge in her room and bolting the door. There was a fire in her chest, and darkness creeping at the edges of her eyes.

**Awake State: Inuyasha**

Mirako Tengoku ran down the hallway. She was a twelve year old little girl, but she had only reached the height of an eight year old. She had pure white odango pigtails on either side of her head, and silvery grey eyes. "Inuyasha!"

He turned. "Oh hey. You're Sumire and Stella's cousin, right?"

Mirako nodded. "You have to get out of here!"

Inuyasha's brow furrowed in confusion. He resented being ordered around by a little girl. "Why?"

Mirako glared at him stubbornly. "Because um…you're in big trouble with Sensei Mayuko!"

"Uh huh…" Inuyasha said sarcastically, picking her up.

Suddenly a door at the end of the hallway that had definately not been there before cracked open, and a woman came out. She bore the appearance of Izayoi, only with the difference that her face was in shadow, and there were tear streaks down her face.

"Why didn't you save me? Why?" she asked.

Inuyasha stared. The voice was the same, but it had to be a trick.

Suddenly a girl literally dropped from the sky in between him and the strange woman. "Using a man's grief against him is unforgivable! Daughter of Chaos, you will be vanquished by Sailor Rhode!"

The woman laughed, a high cold and cruel sound. "From what I've heard, you don't even know who you are! How can you fight me?"

Inuyasha looked at the young girl. It was as it had been back then. She had the swinging odango pigtails, the silvery blonde hair, those silver grey eyes that reflected the full moon…but Rhode…that was so long ago. Why now?

Mirako vanished from Inuyasha's hands, spun in the air, and was suddenly wearing a minidress just like the other girl's. "She may not know what she's doing, but Sailor Miri-Miri's going to teach you a lesson!"

She raised her hands, but seemed to have made a mistake. "The moonlight…"

The woman laughed again. "Didn't I tell you? The moonlight doesn't reach Yume Academy."

She gripped Rhode in her arms and drew some kind of golden apple from her. Rhode screamed in pain, but remained fully immobile.

Miri-Miri ran over to Inuyasha, who wasn't sure quite what to do. It was completely insane, what was going on, and he had no idea how to fight magic. Besides that…how could he just rush in and save the woman who killed him?

"Inuyasha! You have to fight! You have to save her!" Miri-Miri said. "You may not know the truth, but you can't let her die!"

"I-I can't!" he replied. "Powers are bound at entrance to the Academy! Or didn't you read the memo, little girl!"

Miri-Miri sighed slightly.

"_Powers of heavens rise_

_Come to me across the skies_

_return his powers, give them back_

_All that way taken from the attack!"_

There was a silver glow around his body as her spell took hold, and Inuyasha realized he was a hanyou again. But for once he didn't have time to care. Rhode would die if he didn't do something. And he had always loved her. Even know, seeing her like this, his heart beat in his chest, demanding that he save her.

"Hey you!" he yelled at the evil woman. "Let go of Rhode!"

Miri-Miri smiled. "Don't worry about killing Apate. She's already dead."

"Alright then," Inuyasha replied, cracking his knuckles. "I won't hold back! Don't watch if you're squirmish, little girl! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

He ran forward and dug his claws into the creature. Right afterward, a dark shadow flew from her body, and up into the sky.

"Nngh…" Rhode groaned, her eyes fluttering open.

"Are you…alright?" Inuyasha asked her, helping her up and draping the top part of his kimono over her shoulders. "Rhode…is that really you?"

"She got the Apple of Discord," Rhode whispered. "I failed."

In orbs of light, she vanished.

Inuyasha turned to ask Miri-Miri what had happened, but Mirako was standing there, and the mess from the battle was gone. "Mirako? What just happened?"

"Huh?" Mirako said. "Oh. Nothing, Inuyasha. Better get to class."

She put a finger to her lips and winked.

Awake State: Sumire

Sumire awoke on the bed. How long did I sleep? It's got to be late. It was already night when I passed out. What a strange dream.

She pulled the blanket close, and then she looked at it. It was Inuyasha's kimono.

The robe of the Fire Rat, came the mysterious words to her head. What really happened?

**Dream State: Stella**

Stella walked into the misty forest. The sun was rising, but the sunbeams did not reach the earth. She felt cold and weak. And then…he was there.

His warm arms encircled her, and the scent of roses filled her senses. She sighed in ecstasy as she relaxed against the familiar man.

Suddenly she was filled with a burning desire to know who this man was. Stella turned, and all she saw was a man in a black cloak with a mask covering the top half of his face. Gold eyes peered at her from beneath it. Familiar gold eyes. His white hair blew around them in the viscious wind.

"Who—" she began, but he silenced her with a kiss, rosepetals surrounding them in a fragrant tornado.

**Awake State: Sumire**

Sumire woke up. It was Saturday, around noon. She walked over, expecting Stella to be up doing homework. But she was asleep.

"Stella?" she said, brow furrowing in worry. "Sister wake up! What's wrong with you?"

Her hand touched her sister's skin and she found it was ice cold. She jerked back, terrified, and ran to get help. For the first time in her life, she felt utterly alone.

"Help! Someone!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sumire ran out of the room. Her dark hair fanned out behind her in dark waves. She gripped the piller at the end of the hallway, falling to the ground and sobbing. She stopped immediately when she heard footsteps.

"What are you doing?" snapped a sharp voice, grabbing her arm and yanking her up.

She turned, and at first thought it was Inuyasha. But no, this boy had white hair…and she was sure Inuyasha's had been black. At the same time…this boy, with the strange markings and the crescent on his forehead…he looked familiar…

Suddenly he yanked his hand away, as if he had been burned. "What did you do?"

A flash went through Sumire's mind: A small child, white haired, with that crescent on his forehead, running terrified through a silver palace. A seemingly beautiful woman. A scar that never healed.

"You!" Sumire cried. "You are…Hypnos."

"My name is Sesshomaru," he replied coldly. "Do not call me by that cursed name."

Sumire's eyes flashed in anger and she instantly transformed into Rhode. "How dare you. Why did you bother protecting us back then? You are killing Stella with your dreamlike powers!"

"How I detest your Senshi way of dealing with things," Sesshomaru replied. "You realize that you yourself are the Guardian of Dreams. Perhaps it is your lack of faith in your own abilities that impedes your sister from awakening. But…I will help you. But only because I have no anger towards you and your sister. Serenity II, your mother, she was very kind to our people, halting the demon-human war in it's tracks. Unlike the other Lunarians, she is not obsessed with purity, but only peace."

And with those words, Sesshomaru, the rightful hier to Stella's throne, walked down the hallway towards her room. Sumire couldn't help but notice that he seemed to be rushing. And in this altered form she could easily hear him breathe hard, and the vibration of his heart racing. Could it be? Was this exiled prince in love with her sister, his own natural rival?

She was ashamed of herself. How could she be so quick to judge? Back then…and now. The first person she had jumped to in her mind was always someone not of her kind.

Memories were flooding back. Inuyasha! Did she truly…?

Sumire sat down on the chair. She was still wrapped in his kimono, and in this form, her sense of smell caused his scent to overpower her. She felt herself get lost in the memories.

**Memory State: Rhode**

"Inuyasha?" Rhode asked him, sitting next to him under the full moon. "I've been thinking…do you want to come live on the moon with me?"

Inuyasha turned sharply, and eagerly answered her. "Yes. That's all I want, really."

"Then…" Rhode said softly. "I would transform you myself…but I can't use the Star Crystal. But there is something else. It's called the Golden Crystal. I don't know where it is…but I know we can find it."

"Rhode…" Inuyasha rested his hand on hers. "I'll never stop looking."

**Later**

"Inuyasha wh-what have you done!" Rhode yelled. It was years later, and Rhode had been living in the mountains as a priestess after Inuyasha murdered her sister.

Now he had stolen the Shikon No Tama from a village protected by Priestess Kaede.

"Damn you! I don't want to slay you!" she cried, tears pouring from her eyes. She aimed an arrow at him and let loose, sealing him to the tree.

"R-Rhode…" Inuyasha said softly, his eyes shutting.

**Awake State: Sumire**

He did it…for me…she realized, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Rhode!" Sesshomaru said curtly, snapping her back to reality. "Where are the other Senshi?"

"Ah…" Sumire thought about it. "We always thought we were just twins. We never knew about the Senshi…at least, not until now. You watch Stella. I'll be right back."

Sumire stood and ran from the room.

Sesshomaru, meanwhile, walked to the bathroom and ran some warm water. He wet a cloth and placed it on Stella's forehead, as she was shivering.

Her eyes snapped open, but he could see from her glazed expression that she was still sleeping. Stella lifted her hand and touched his face. Sesshomaru felt color rise to his cheeks.

This was ridiculous! Even if he did have feelings for her, which he most certainly did NOT, she should not be able to so easily elicit a reaction from h—

His thoughts stopped, as her eyes had closed once more, and she was cradling his face in her hands, her lips pressed against his. He gently pushed her back down onto the pillow, pulling himself away from her. It was surprisingly difficult not to allow this to continue.

He sighed, pulling the covers over her. He knew that as princess of the sun, her body temperature would lower with fever and so he had to keep her warm. He took the fluffy contraption from his shoulder and wrapped her in it.

"Warm up, Solaris," he whispered. "You…must live."

**Awake State: Sumire**

Sumire ran down the hall, still in Rhode's form, and then ran smack into a lovely blonde girl. She was dressed in the uniform of one of the discreet clubs of Yume Academy; a golden dress and a bow to match.

"No way!" she said excitedly. "Arisu has been so worried. I'm Sailor Venus, by the way. But until you got here, I was pretending to be you!"

She laughed, a high, bell-like sound.

"Who's Katy?" Sumire asked. "And more importantly, how can there be more Senshi?"

The blonde laughed again. "My real name's Freya Suoh. I'm a member of the Host Club, and Arisu is actually Sailor Pluto. Funny huh? You know the chance of there being identical triplets is one in one hundred thousand?"

"There she goes," came two simutaneous voices.

"Spouting random facts again," said one of them.

They were twins. Twins were famous at Yume Academy because the Vice Principal HATED them. She was very nasty, and always had it out for Stella and Sumire, who insisted they were cousins. So the Hitachiin brothers were famous because they had somehow convinced the old fossil to let them in.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO SNEAK UP ON ME!" yelled Freya, a fierce wind hurling the twins into the wall.

She walked over to them, pulled them up, and put an arm around each of their shoulders.

"Now, Hikaru, Kaoru," she said, looking at each of them in turn. How she told them apart, Sumire could never figure out. "Go distract my brother while I take the princess to the clubhouse."

The brothers obviously understood her code, and smirked, running off.

"K, let's go!" Freya said excitedly and grabbed Sumire, taking her to 'the clubhouse.'

Awake State: Sumire

Apparantly, 'the clubhouse' was the base of operations for the Senshi.

"You found her!" exclaimed a dark haired girl with a short pixie cut. Sumire immediately knew this was Arisu.

"Sister, I'm so sorry," Sumire whispered.

"It's in the past," Arisu said. "We must usher in the Solar Millenium!"

"Why is it called that?" Sumire asked, fiddling with her minidress.

"Because the princess of the sun will rule it," Arisu said matter of factly. "We need more recruits to fight the war on Chaos. And you need to power down soon."

"She can't," Freya said. "She is going against her feelings, so her star crystal won't let her transform."

"WHAT?!"


End file.
